


Criminal

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Obsession, Rimming, Slash, Swearing, Violence, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After a string of murders involving young men who look like Jared, Agent Jeffrey Dean Morgan has finally caught his killer. But catching him is only half of the job. It's the keeping him behind bars that really matters.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by jdl71  
> Written for the SMPC challenge July 2019

Agent Jeffrey Dean Morgan had been on the force for a long time. He was just coming up on his thirty year mark – his wife was going to throw him a party next Saturday to celebrate. And in his thirty years on the force, Jeffrey had never seen anyone so morbid and heinous as the man he had sitting in his interrogation room right this minute.

Death and destruction was part of his job. He'd known that going in. He'd gone through all of his training, and he'd passed each test with flying colors. Every psychological evaluation went perfectly. But this one man had been driving Jeffrey insane for months. And now, he had him in his grasp – and he was going to lose him if he didn't think fast.

_It all started back in December. Jeffrey had been working a case and he'd brought in the new guy in an attempt to incorporate him into the group. He wanted to make him feel welcome. Jeffrey remembered what it had been like being the new guy, and he just wanted to give this kid a chance. He had great potential – graduated at the top of his class, had an IQ of well over 100, and he was a sharp shooter, too. Jeffrey didn't want to lose him because he knew his team could be hard on new guys._

_So, there he was, working the case with the new kid – Jared Padalecki. It was his first case, and the kid was eager to make a good impression. But the man they were hunting would turn out to be one of the most notorious killers in the history of Jeffrey's career._

_Five men had gone missing in the last three weeks. All with brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular build. None of the victims had been under the age of 26, and they'd all been at least six feet tall. That led Jeffrey to believe their killer had a type. The brutality of the kills lead Jeffrey to believe they were dealing with a criminal who had probably been wronged by a man who fit that specific visual profile. And it just so happened that his new team member fit the bill to a tee._

_“I can do it,” Jared assured Jeffrey, eager to do whatever it took to get the man behind bars. “Trust me. I can handle myself in the field. And I know that the killer is choosing people who look like me as targets. All I have to do is catch his attention. It'll be simple. I know how to flirt with the best of them.” Jared could see that Jeffrey wasn't too keen on the idea, but he wasn't about to give up. “Let me do this. If there's a chance we can catch this guy and save someone else's life, I wanna take it. Please?”_

_Although everything in Jeffrey was telling him not to allow Jared to do this, they were running out of options. It didn't seem to matter how much they learned about this man, they were always one step behind him. And they were running out of time. It had been ten days since the last kill, and Jeffrey knew this man had to be getting antsy. He was going to strike again. And they knew which bar he hit up to find his victims. With Jared acting as bait, it would be like stealing candy from a baby._

_And that's how Jared Padalecki found himself in that bar on December 29, 2018. The killer had approached him within minutes. And Jared had played himself extremely well. Jeffrey hadn't liked the way things were going, so he tried to get Jared out of there. But the kid was stubborn – he wasn't willing to leave until he had the killer in a good spot._

_Unfortunately, things didn't turn out that way. Things went south and the guy had gotten away. Jared blamed himself for it and threw himself so deep into the case that Jeffrey had to suspend him for his own good. It had gotten to a point where Jared wasn't sleeping. He wasn't eating. He just generally wasn't taking care of himself. And Jeffrey was worried that it was going to affect his work. So, he'd taken Jared's gun and badge and he kicked him off the case._

_Sure, Jeffrey knew that Jared was still working the case, but he wasn't going to allow it on his time. That kind of behavior was unhealthy. And it had gotten many officers he'd known hurt. Jeffrey wasn't going to let Jared self destruct in that manner. Not if he could help it._

_But then there had been more killings. Each one escalated in the amount of violence that was shown. The killer was spiraling out of control, and Jeffrey didn't know how to stop him. It was almost every two days that a body showed up. And there was never any evidence to lead back to the killer. And without hard evidence, Jeffrey had no case._

_The final straw was when Jared had received a heart in a box. The kid had stormed into the bureau and demanded to be put back on the case. He was being targeted regardless, and he wasn't about to sit it out. And although Jeffrey knew it was a bad idea, he told Jared that he would consider it. That seemed to satisfy Jared for the time being, at least._

That had been four days ago. And now, Jeffrey had the man in custody. But he couldn't do anything to him because there was a life at stake. And Jeffrey would be damned if he was going to let another young man die at this man's hands. 

When Jeffrey walked into the room, the man was calm. He showed absolutely no emotion. It was unsettling. Tossing a few file folders onto the table in front of him, Jeffrey leaned over the man's chair. “You've been quite a busy man these last few months,” Jeffrey accused, opening the folders to reveal pictures of the victims.

Bright green eyes studied the photos, taking their time with each one. A soft smile came to the man's lips as he looked them over – almost as if he was remembering each kill. He didn't speak though – he wasn't stupid enough to incriminate himself. So instead, Jeffrey threw another folder down in front of him, slamming it open. “Where is he?” Jeffrey demanded. “We already have you, Jensen. Just tell us where you're keeping Jordan Nichols.”

“You're not Jared,” Jensen finally spoke. His voice was calm – _too_ calm for a man who was facing life in prison for over a dozen murders. His eyes ticked up to Jeffrey as the older man walked around to the other side of the table, studying him. “I was very clear with the last officer. If you want the kid back, I wanna see Jared.”

Anger bubbled up inside Jeffrey when Jensen spoke Jared's name. There was no way in Hell he was letting the younger man come in here. Not with this psycho. “You're not seeing Jared,” Jeffrey argued, leaning over the table and slamming his hand over the photo of the missing kid again. “Tell me where Jordan is, Jensen! We haven't found a body yet, so I know he's alive! Where are you keeping him?!”

Showing emotion was never a smart idea when dealing with a man like Jensen. He'd use it to his advantage. He'd make you regret that you had feelings. Regret that you had a conscience. But Jeffrey just couldn't help it. Jordan was only 27 years old. And his family had been contacting the bureau every day since his disappearance. Jeffrey wanted to have good news for someone for once.

Jensen was unfazed by Jeffrey's outburst. He wanted one thing – just _one_. And these people were going to risk the life of another man to keep Jensen from that thing. It was low. And Jensen was done playing their games. “I told you what I want,” Jensen calmly stated. “Let me see Jared, and I'll tell you where the kid is.” He could see that Jeffrey was going to protest again, but Jensen didn't let him get a word out. “He's alive. This kid you're all so worried about finding. But he won't be for long without me out there to feed him and give him water. So, tick tock, Agent Morgan. You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want. Don't, and he dies.”

Again, anger rose inside of Jeffrey, coming from his very core. He hated this man. He'd never hated another man in his life, but Jensen Ross Ackles – he hated him. Angrily, he shoved himself away from the table, storming out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind himself. Another officer tried to reason with Jeffrey, but he wasn't having any of it. “We're not letting Jared anywhere near this psychopath!” Jeffrey argued, cutting off his fellow officer. 

He was about to argue some more, but a voice from across the room stopped him. “You don't have a choice,” the new arrival assured him. “If he wants to see me, then I'll go in. I'm not going to risk the life of another person because we didn't give Jensen what he wanted.” Jared could see that Jeffrey was upset, but he'd made up his mind. “Trust me, Jeff,” Jared pleaded. “If Jensen was going to hurt me, he would have done it by now.”

Without waiting another minute, Jared walked past Jeffrey and into the interrogation room, closing the door behind himself. “I heard you wanted to see me,” Jared engaged in conversation, taking a seat across the table from Jensen. His eyes moved to the photos spread out on the table. These men had been Jensen's victims – they'd had families, and Jensen had taken all of that away from them. And now he was going to do it to another man. “Where's Jordan, Jensen?”

As soon as Jared walked into the room, Jensen's eyes were on him. He watched the younger man's every move, eyes raking over Jared like he was a steak. And Jensen was starving. “I've missed you,” Jensen greeted, smiling widely at Jared as he leaned on the table. “You haven't been sleeping at home, Jared. Is it something I did? Did you not like your presents?”

“You're referring to the hearts you sent me?” Jared asked, using every ounce of training he had in himself to not visibly shake in front of Jensen. When he received the nod, Jared chuckled softly. “I didn't particularly care for them, no,” he answered. “I've been sleeping here since the last one. I've been working. Trying to catch you.”

Another wolfish grin came to Jensen's lips when Jared spoke. “If you wanted to catch me, baby, all you had to do was call,” he assured the younger man. “I would have come running for you.” Jensen's fingers brushed against the back of Jared's hands as he explained, “I'd do anything for you, Jared.”

When Jensen touched him, Jared pulled his hands away like he had been burned. It was the first time Jensen actually showed any hint of emotion. For a split second, he actually looked hurt. But he quickly covered it. “You'll do anything for me?” Jared asked, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought. “Then tell me where Jordan is. Help me save him.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen leaned back in his chair. “Everyone is so worried about him!” Jensen griped. “Can you just focus on me for a second, Jared?! Huh?! All of this – _everything_ I've done – I did it for _you_! So could you just focus on that for one second?!”

Taken back, Jared couldn't help but gasp. “For me?!” he asked, not sure what killing people could possibly have to do with him. “What do you mean you did it for me?! I don't want anything to do with this! My job is to prevent death! Not provoke it!”

Jensen didn't understand how they couldn't see it. Jared was the reason all of the men looked alike. They all looked like _him_! And no one had put those pieces together?! Honestly, Jensen was a little disappointed in this whole facility. “I was looking for you, Jared,” Jensen explained. “And these men – they all looked like you. They were trying to be you. They came onto me and tried to make me think they were you. But they could never measure up. None of them were you, Jared. So they needed to be punished.”

They were getting off topic. Jared needed to keep Jensen focused. He'd deal with this other bullshit when they had Jordan safe. “Jensen, please, tell me where Jordan is,” Jared all but begged. “You got what you wanted. I'm talking to you. So please, just tell me where he is so I can go get him.” Slowly, Jared leaned in, fighting every instinct in his body that was screaming at him to get away as he reached for Jensen's hand. “No one else has to die, Jensen.”

No one ever _had_ to die. Jensen just liked teaching them a lesson. “I'll show you where he is,” Jensen negotiated. “ _Only_ you, Jared. I'll take you to him, and you can be the hero. We can come back when you've gotten him.”

That was the most absurd thing Jensen had said all day. “You know they're not going to let you walk out of here with me,” Jared assured Jensen. “I know you're not that stupid. You're actually a very intelligent man. And you know they're not letting you out of their sight. And they're definitely not going to let you take me with you without proof that Jordan is still alive.”

Leaning back in his chair once more, Jensen shrugged. “They want the kid alive, they'll let me do whatever the hell I want,” Jensen assured Jared. “You do want him alive, don't you? Get into my belongings and pull out my cell phone. The password is 071982. Pull up the live feed video and you'll see your boy.”

A few moments later, another officer came into the room and handed Jared a cell phone. Sure enough, there was a live feed video, and Jordan was on the screen. He looked so scared. Jared felt like he was going to be sick again. “If I go with you, you'll take me to him?” Jared asked, placing the phone on the table beside him. “No games? You'll let him go?”

“I'll let him go,” Jensen assured him, nodding. “But only if you come with me. And no bullshit games, Jared. No one follows us. I take you to him, we let him go, and we come back.” His eyes ticked to the mirror behind Jared, glaring at the officers he knew were behind the glass. “And if anyone tries to fuck with us, he dies.”

**~~**

After about thirty minutes of arguing, Jared was getting into the police vehicle with Jensen in tote. No one on the force was okay with this – but they had no other choice. Jensen was going to let Jordan die if Jared didn't do what he wanted. And Jared wasn't about to lose another person if he could help it. Besides, as he'd said earlier, if Jensen was going to hurt him, he would have done it already.

As Jensen directed Jared, he could feel the older man's eyes on him. He wanted to know more about why Jensen did what he did – he needed to know. “When you said you do these things for me,” Jared started, eyes ticking over to Jensen briefly before looking at the road once more. “What did you mean by that? Why were you looking for me?”

Shrugging, Jensen turned his attention to the road. “Turn left up here,” he instructed. “We're almost there.” He could feel Jared's eyes on him – waiting for an answer to his question. “I was looking for you because you're perfect. I saw you on television when you got transferred to this department. And you were...just perfect. I wanted to meet you. I wanted _you_.” Again, Jensen made a gesture with his hand. “Turn right. Go all the way down the road, and you'll see a cabin. Stop there.”

When the car stopped, Jared moved to let Jensen out, watching him carefully. “He's in here?” Jared asked, not waiting for Jensen to respond as he pulled his weapon, moving toward the door. “Jordan?” Jared called, pushing the door open slowly. “Jordan Nichols? This is the police. Are you in here?”

The door slamming behind him had Jared jumping, turning his attention to the noise. Much to his surprise, Jensen had gotten out of his cuffs and was standing between himself and the door. Jared raised his weapon, panting breaths forcing his chest to rise and fall rapidly. “What are you doing?” Jared demanded. “How the hell did you get out of your cuffs?”

Slowly, Jensen raised his hand, showing Jared the paperclip. “Your boss should really be smarter about leaving these lying around,” Jensen explained. “Put the gun down, Jared. We both know you're not going to shoot me.”

It was true – Jared couldn't shoot Jensen. If he wanted to see Jordan alive again, he couldn't kill Jensen. Nor could he shoot him and piss him off. So now, Jared was alone, in the middle of the woods, at the mercy of a serial killer. Slowly, Jared lowered his weapon, gently tossing it onto the floor between himself and Jensen. “Now what?” Jared asked, chuckling humorlessly. “Is this the part where you kill me?” Angrily, Jared asked, “What do you want, Jensen?!”

Jensen was honestly beginning to wonder if Jared was actually a genius like the newspapers claimed he was. “What do I want?” Jensen asked, head cocked to the side. “I want the same thing I've always wanted! I want you, Jared.”

“Well, you have me,” Jared assured Jensen, arms out in a surrendering motion. “So let the kid go, Jensen. That was the deal, right? You and I come out here, you show me where he is, let him go, and then we go back to the bureau. You made a deal, Jensen.”

He may have had Jared here, but he sure as hell didn't have Jared the way he wanted him. And Jared had to know what Jensen had intended when he told him to come out here. After all, why else would Jensen want to get away from that place? And all of those people? “I know I made a deal,” Jensen assured Jared, slowly closing the gap between the two of them. “And you'll get the kid. As soon as I get what I want.”

Realization dawned on Jared pretty quickly when Jensen spoke. Horror was clear on his face he was sure as he slowly shook his head. “N-No,” he protested, unable to keep his voice from shaking. As Jensen attempted to close the gap between the two of them, Jared stepped back, putting as much distance between them as he could. “You're kidding me, right? There's no way I'm doing _anything_ with you.”

His back hit the wall behind him, causing Jared to jump. He'd made one of the biggest mistakes in the handbook – he'd allowed himself to be trapped. “Don't,” Jared warned when Jensen got closer. “Don't you dare touch me.”

Finally, Jensen closed the gap between himself and Jared, hands pressed against the wall on either side of Jared's head as he blocked him in. “Don't touch you?” Jensen asked, smirking at the younger man as he allowed his eyes to rake over Jared's body. “Where's the fun in that?” Leaning in, Jensen pressed his face into the crook of Jared's neck, breathing deeply. “I've been searching for you for years, Jared. And now that I have you, I'm not going to let you go.”

Horror filled Jared's body once more at Jensen's words. Years? They'd only been tracking him for months. How many victims were there that they didn't even know about. “Years?” Jared asked, breaths panting out of him. “How many people have you killed, Jensen?”

“Hundreds,” Jensen answered without hesitation. “But they all deserved it, Jared. And so does this kid you're trying so desperately to save. They tried to touch what belongs to you.” Pulling back, Jensen looked into Jared's eyes, searching the younger man's face for answers. “Don't you think they should pay? Anyone who's ever touched you has paid for it. I made sure of that, Jared.”

Bile rose in Jared's throat, threatening to make him lose what little contents were in his stomach. “You're not mine,” Jared whispered, shaking his head once more. He didn't understand. Jensen was breaking pattern. In the other attacks, there was nothing sexual. But now, Jensen wanted Jared in that way. Psychopaths very rarely changed their MO. Jensen was doing just that. And it scared the hell out of Jared. But he couldn't lose sight of the big picture. “Please tell me where Jordan is, Jensen. You promised.”

Pulling back just a little so that he could look Jared in the eyes again, Jensen allowed his tongue to dart out and wet his lips. “In my back pocket, there's a cell phone,” Jensen explained. “If I hit the right button, Jordan's location with be instantly forwarded to the bureau. To Agent Morgan to be exact – I know he likes to be the hero. If I press the wrong button, Jordan will die a slow, painful death.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jensen brushed Jared's long bangs off his forehead, not missing it when the younger man flinched. “Which button am I going to push, Jared?”

If Jared knew which button was the right button, he'd have just taken the phone from Jensen and been done with it. But he wasn't about to risk the life of another young man to save himself. “The right button,” Jared answered, defeated. “I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him. You have to promise me you're not going to hurt him, Jensen.”

Again, Jensen ran his fingers through the shaggy hair on Jared's forehead. “I'm not going to hurt him,” Jensen promised. “As long as I have you, I'll never have to hurt anyone again.” Leaning in so that he could whisper in Jared's ear, Jensen explained, “But you have to enjoy it. Participation wins you the prize, baby.”

Enjoy it?! Was Jensen kidding?! How the hell was someone supposed to enjoy rape?! Slowly, Jared allowed his eyes to slip closed, his whole body tensing when Jensen licked a stripe up the side of his face. “Fine,” Jared answered through gritted teeth. “But you need to let Jordan go first.”

Without even thinking about it, Jensen shook his head. “Not gonna happen,” he argued. “I give up the location and they come looking for you. I'm not going to be interrupted.” Cocking his head to the side, Jensen added, “Besides, if he's safe, then you won't follow the rules. I thought you were a genius, Jared. So far, I'm not seeing it.”

So much for that plan. Jared knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. “Fine,” he ground out once more. “What do you want me to do?” Jared had some idea, but he wasn't about to make a move until he was 100% sure they were on the same page. After all, there was still a chance Jensen just wanted something simple. Maybe cuddling, or something – it would fit with the lack of sexual content in the other murders.

“Take off your vest,” Jensen ordered, moving to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Taking a seat, Jensen watched as Jared pulled his vest off, tossing it onto the ground. “Now your shirt.” As Jared did what he was told, Jensen couldn't pull his eyes away. He'd known Jared was a submissive the day he laid eyes on him. And he'd known that he would be the perfect submissive for him. “Pants.”

Jared felt completely vulnerable. He couldn't resist because if he did, Jordan died. Hell, there was a chance that even if Jared did cooperate, Jordan was dead. But so far, Jensen hadn't lied about anything yet, so Jared just had to trust that he was telling the truth now. Standing in front of Jensen in just his boxer briefs, Jared felt sick to his stomach. This was one of those cases that was going to stick with him throughout his career – of that he was sure.

Once Jared was stripped down to just his boxer briefs, Jensen leaned back on his elbows, smiling at the younger man. “C'mere,” he instructed, watching Jared's every move. As soon as Jared was in front of him, Jensen pushed up to a seated position once more, eyes locked on Jared's. His hands rested on Jared's pectorals, Jensen biting into his bottom lip as he ran his hands down the length of Jared's body. “You're beautiful,” Jensen complimented, thumbs tucking into the waistband of Jared's boxer briefs. “Perfect.”

A small whimper broke from Jared's throat when Jensen tugged the remaining article of clothing he was wearing down his hips. Jensen instructed Jared to step out of his clothes, leaving the younger man completely exposed to Jensen's view. “And you're all mine,” Jensen smirked, his right hand moving to grip the base of Jared's flaccid cock. “Always and forever, Jared.”

Without warning, Jensen surged forward, taking Jared's cock deep into his mouth. Jared cried out in shock, his knees momentarily going weak. His hand slapped against Jensen's shoulder to keep himself from falling as his eyes squeezed closed. It had been a while since anyone other than himself had touched him. And as much as it made Jared sick to think about, Jensen's actions were getting a reaction from him. The hand on Jensen's shoulder gripped tightly, short, blunt nails digging into Jensen's T-shirt.

It was clear to Jensen that he was getting a reaction from the younger man. He knew as well as anyone that Jared hadn't been with another person in well over a year. And Jensen knew better than anyone what kind of a strain that put on a person's body. Slowly, he allowed his head to slide back, sucking hard on just the tip of Jared's dick before he slid back down, taking Jared to the root once more. A wide smile came to his lips when Jared's grip on his shoulder tightened, Jensen swallowing around Jared's length to drive him just a little bit more crazy.

Determined not to enjoy this, Jared tried everything he could think of to make his erection dwindle. He kept trying to think of the men who had been murdered over the last few months – the ones he knew about, and the ones they hadn't found. But every time he thought he was making progress, Jensen would change up his tactics and make Jared lose his mind again. “Please,” Jared breathed, not sure if he was begging Jensen to stop or to keep going.

Slowly, Jensen pulled completely off Jared's cock, licking Jared's cock head just once for good measure. He gave Jared a gentle shove, pushing the younger man back just far enough so that Jensen had room to stand to his full height in front of him. Jensen then took Jared's right wrist, forcing the younger man's hand between his legs. “Do you feel that?” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, grinding his jean-clad erection into Jared's stiff palm. “That's what you do to me, baby. And you haven't even touched me yet.”

Biting into the meaty part of Jared's shoulder, Jensen moaned softly when the younger man tensed once again. He allowed his tongue to swipe over the bite, easing the sting before he kissed his way up Jared's neck to his ear. “Take off my clothes.” 

As soon as Jared's wrist was released, he yanked his hand away as if he had been burned. His palm still tingled where Jensen's body had been pressed against him. He wanted to tell Jensen no. He wanted to tell him to go to Hell and just run out of here. But lives were at stake. And Jared knew that he'd never forgive himself if he did that. So, he did as he was told. His fingers were shaking as he reached for the hem of Jensen's T-shirt. There was nothing sexy or graceful about the way he ripped the clothing off Jensen's torso, allowing it to fall to the floor at their feet.

He was about to move on to Jensen's jeans, but his wrists were grabbed once more, Jared glaring at Jensen. “Slow down,” Jensen ordered. Jared tried to make it as hard as he could without raising red flags when Jensen used his grip on Jared's wrists to pull his arms forward, forcing Jared's palms against his newly exposed flesh. “Enjoy the moment.”

“How?” Jared spat, unable to keep himself quiet. He knew that he should just shut his mouth, but he couldn't help it. Jensen wanted him to _enjoy the moment_ , but there was nothing enjoyable about it. “How do you expect me to enjoy _rape_ , Jensen? Please enlighten me!”

At the mention of rape, Jensen grew agitated. “Rape?” he asked, chuckling humorlessly. Roughly, he shoved Jared's hands away from him. “Is that what you think this is?” Shaking his head, Jensen scoffed. “Well if that's how you feel, then just forget it! Get dressed. Take us back.” Leaning down, Jensen grabbed his shirt, angrily shrugging back into it. He then reached for his cell phone. “I don't wanna play if you're not going to enjoy it.”

Before Jensen had a chance to press any buttons on that damn phone, Jared reached for him, swiping the device from his hands. “No!” he argued, quickly realizing that he'd fucked up. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jensen, I'll enjoy it. I promise.”

With weary eyes, Jensen watched Jared, trying to understand his game. He didn't understand why Jared was fighting this. They were perfect for each other. Jensen had seen it the moment he laid eyes on the younger man. Jared needed someone who would control him – and Jensen needed to control someone. Holding out his hand, Jensen ordered, “Give me the phone back.”

Although everything in his body was telling him not to give the phone back, Jared did as he was told. He'd already pissed Jensen off enough – he didn't need to test him anymore. “K-Kiss me,” Jared suggested, feeling extremely uncertain about everything at the moment. But he was determined to save Jordan. Jordan Nichols was not going to end up on the list of victims who had succumbed to Jensen Ross Ackles. “Please?”

Now, that was more like it. “No,” Jensen protested, shaking his head. “You have to start all over.” He waited for Jared to get the hint, eyes locked on the younger man's. He was almost challenging Jared to defy him again. After all, he was itching to just get rid of that damn kid everyone was so interested in saving. He didn't deserve to be saved. Hell, if he didn't want Jared so badly, the guy would have been dead hours ago.

This time when Jared reached for the hem of Jensen's T-shirt, he slowly pulled the fabric off of Jensen's torso. His hands pressed against the newly exposed flesh on their own this time, Jared allowing his hands to slide down Jensen's chest much like Jensen had done to him moments earlier. “Is this what you want?” Jared asked, uncertainty clear on his face as he searched Jensen for answers.

“What do _you_ want, Jared?” Jensen countered, eyes never leaving Jared's. “Take it.” He bit into his bottom lip when Jared started working the button of his jeans open, keeping his body completely relaxed and neutral. The only thing to let Jared know that Jensen was actually enjoying himself was the bulge in his jeans. 

Jared could think of a hundred other things he would rather be doing right now. But he knew none of them were an option. He was in this. And there was no going back now. He just had to keep reminding himself that he was helping to save a life. That's all he had left to hold onto at this moment. His thumbs tucked into the waistband of Jensen's jeans, pulling the denim off his body and allowing Jensen to step out of it, the older man toeing off his boots in the process. Jared was honestly a little surprised to see that Jensen wasn't wearing any boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of Jared.

Keeping his movements slow, Jensen reached for Jared, gripping the younger man's hips before he turned their bodies so that Jared was closer to the bed. He gave the younger man a small shove then, smirking when Jared lost his balance and fell onto the mattress. Jensen wasted no time joining Jared, forcing the young agent onto his back and blanketing Jared's body with his own.

Another small whimper broke from Jared's throat when Jensen ground their bare cocks together, pulling a smile to Jensen's lips once more. “You like that, huh baby?” Jensen asked, dipping his head to kiss Jared's neck once again. “You want more?”

Shakily, Jared nodded. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip as he allowed his brain to just shut off. Jensen wanted him to enjoy this? Well, Jared was going to try. After all, if he didn't think about what Jensen had done, it should be easy enough. Jensen was an extremely attractive man. And he seemed to know what the hell he was doing, so Jared could make this happen. As long as he could just get his brain to shut off for a little while. 

He hissed in a breath when Jensen latched onto his nipple, Jared's back arching into the sting on its own accord. Jared's chest was rising and falling with each panted breath as Jensen worked his way lower, tongue sliding over the muscled planes of Jared's torso. His tongue dipped into Jared's belly button before Jensen nipped at the edge of Jared's navel, smiling up at the younger man. 

When Jensen reached Jared's cock, he took him deep into his mouth once more. His hands pressed against Jared's hips, keeping the younger man from bucking into his mouth. Jensen obscenely moaned around Jared's length, smiling once more when Jared groaned in pleasure. Jensen loved making Jared squirm. Jared was so cute when he was thrashing his head on the pillow, silently begging for more.

It wasn't nearly long enough before Jensen was pulling off Jared's dick, licking his lips as he locked eyes with the younger man once more. Jensen gripped the backs of Jared's thighs then, biting into his bottom lip as he pushed Jared's knees into his chest, exposing the younger man's most intimate parts to himself.

Fear gripped Jared tightly when Jensen spread his legs wide and settled between them. “Jensen,” he breathed, slowly shaking his head. There was no way Jensen was planning on fucking him dry – that was just cruel. Then again, Jensen was a sadistic murderer, so Jared wasn't sure why he was so surprised that Jensen might hurt him.

“Shhh...” Jensen calmed, dipping his head and licking a stripe from the top of Jared's ass crack to his balls. Another loud moan was pulled from Jared's throat by the action, making Jensen smile wider. Releasing Jared's knees, Jensen allowed them to sling over his shoulders as he spread Jared open wider for himself. His tongue slowly circled around Jared's tight pucker, teasing the younger man. Slowly, Jensen pressed his tongue inside Jared, using his saliva to ease the way. 

Jared's hands balled into fists against the sheets as he tried to keep his mind neutral. Jensen was making him lose his mind, and Jared both loved and hated it at the same time. His head pressed back against the pillow, eyes squeezed tightly closed as Jensen's tongue delved back inside him, wetting his skin and driving him mad. Another whimper broke from him when Jensen pressed a slick digit in alongside his tongue, opening Jared up for what was inevitably to come.

After a few minutes, Jensen added a second finger, nipping the meaty part of Jared's ass cheek as he scissored the digits inside Jared. “So fucking tight baby,” Jensen breathed, moaning softly as he dipped his head to nuzzle into the junction where Jared's thigh met his groin. “Can't wait to be inside you, baby.”

Adding a third finger, Jensen licked and sucked at Jared's balls, distracting the younger man from any pain that he might be feeling. “Want me inside you, baby?” Jensen asked between licks. “Tell me.” He licked the underside of Jared's cock before taking in just the tip, tongue delving into the slit to collect the pre-cum that was gathering there. “God, baby, you taste so good. Beg for me.”

Helpless to do much of anything else, Jared did as he was told. “Oh God, yes,” he breathed biting into his bottom lip as he fought against himself. “Please? Jensen, please? I can't...please?” Jared wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but he knew he needed more. 

Each time Jensen pushed into Jared, he was receiving little resistance, so he figured Jared was prepared enough to move forward. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from Jared's body, moving to nip and kiss Jared's neck once more. “Get on top of me,” he whispered in Jared's ear. He didn't wait for Jared to respond, instead moving to help Jared straddle him. The more time they wasted, the more preparation Jared was going to need again. If that spit dried, Jensen was going to have to start all over. And Jensen _hated_ having to repeat himself.

As soon as Jared was on top of Jensen, he knew this was it. “Jensen?” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip as he reminded himself of the man whose life he was saving by doing this. Jensen didn't answer him, instead gripping Jared's hip and helping to ease him down onto his erect member. Once Jensen was buried to the hilt, Jared leaned forward, hands pressed against Jensen's chest as his hair fell into his face.

“God, Jared,” Jensen breathed, fingers flexing against the younger man's skin where he held his hips. “You're so fucking perfect.” His right hand moved to card through Jared's hair, pushing the shaggy strands out of his face. “Taking everything I have in me not to move right now. C'mon, baby, fuck me.”

Slowly, Jared rocked his hips back experimentally, moaning softly when the action caused Jensen's cock to brush against his prostate. When he realized that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it was going to – it actually felt pretty damn good – Jared took a deep breath, nodding more to himself than Jensen. Pressing his hands against Jensen's chest, Jared used him as leverage as he rocked once more, pulling himself almost completely off Jensen's cock before sliding back down once more.

The pace was slow at first, almost gentle. Jensen wasn't going to push. He was just going to let Jared go at his own pace – for now. “Ungh...yeah, baby, keep going,” he breathed, fingers digging into Jared's hips with the effort it was taking for him not to make Jared go faster. Eventually, Jared picked up the pace on his own, bouncing on Jensen's cock so deliciously fast and hard that their bodies were slapping against each other with enough force to make the bed creak. 

After a few more thrusts, Jensen was done letting Jared lead. It was his turn. Releasing Jared's hip with his right hand, Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared's back, fingers fisting in Jared's hair. He kicked off the mattress with his left foot, flipping their bodies so that Jared was underneath him. The gasp of surprise he received from the younger man had Jensen smirking down at him. “My turn,” he breathed, dipping his head and crushing his lips against Jared's. Roughly, Jensen's tongue sought access to Jared's mouth, shoving past his lips and teeth to tangle with Jared's own. 

Jared groaned into Jensen's mouth as Jensen picked up their pace. The headboard slammed against the wall behind them as Jensen thrust into Jared deeper and deeper with each thrust. And Jensen was good at this – _damn_ good. The way he was hitting Jared's prostate with each thrust. He was making Jared lose his mind like no one ever had. “Oh my God, Jen,” he breathed, not even aware that he'd used the nickname.

When Jared shortened his name, Jensen growled with approval. “Gonna cum for me, baby?” he asked, releasing the hold he had on Jared's hip and wrapping his hand around the younger man's cock. “C'mon, baby,” he coaxed, smirking down at the young agent when Jared moaned obscenely, thrusting his hips into Jensen's hand in time with his ass back against Jensen's hips. “Cum for me, Jared. Only me.”

Almost as if Jared was waiting for permission, his body responded to Jensen's order. His back arched off the bed as his balls drew up tight against his body. As the first spurt of his orgasm shot from his cock, Jensen's name fell from Jared's lips, the younger man's fingers digging into Jensen's biceps where he was holding him. 

It wasn't long after Jared came that Jensen was following suit. The way Jared's muscles clenched down on his sensitive flesh had Jensen falling over the edge right after his lover. “Mmmm...” he breathed as he rolled off Jared, rubbing his hand on Jared's abdomen to get the younger man's seed off his fingers. “I told you that you'd enjoy that.”

Heat rose to Jared's cheeks, burning them a bright red. Quickly, he rolled off the bed, grabbing his clothing and starting to get dressed. “You said you'd let Jordan go if I did what you wanted,” Jared reminded. “Tell us where he is. We're getting back to the bureau.” 

As soon as Jared had his clothes on, Jensen pushed himself off the bed, moving in behind the younger man. Before Jared knew what was happening, there was a needle in his neck, and Jensen was injecting him with some kind of syringe. “J-Jen...” Jared breathed, hand moving to press against the injection site. 

“Shhhh....” Jensen whispered, catching Jared as he started to fall. “I told you, baby. Now that I have you, I'm not going to let you go.” Gently, Jensen placed Jared on the mattress as he started to dress himself. His hand wrapped around the cell phone then, pressing a button before he dropped the device onto the ground. The satisfying crunch of plastic breaking under his boot had another smile coming to Jensen's lips.

**~~**

A small moan escaped Jared as he started to come to. The events leading up to his current situation were a little fuzzy, Jared blinking slowly as he tried to clear his head. One glance out the window let Jared know that he was in a moving vehicle. He didn't even have to look to the driver's seat to know who was with him. “What are you doing, Jensen?” he demanded, coughing slightly as his dry throat ached with the action of speaking.

Smiling widely, Jensen pressed on the gas pedal a little harder. “Jared, you're awake,” he stated the obvious. “I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole drive.” His smile quickly turned into a frown when Jared demanded to know what he was doing again. “Relax. We're getting out of dodge.”

Relax? That was easy for Jensen to say when he was the one in control of this situation. “Jordan?” Jared breathed. “Where's Jordan? Jensen, what did you do?!” Fear gripped Jared tightly as he realized they were nowhere near the woods they'd been in earlier. He had no idea how much time had passed, and if Jordan had been murdered after everything, Jared didn't know if he would be able to get past that.

Again, Jensen rolled his eyes. Damn kid was so important all of the time. “I said _relax_ ,” Jensen repeated. “He's fine. I gave his location to Agent Morgan, as promised.” Although he wished that he hadn't. He was actually itching for a kill. But he had something better now.

“How am I supposed to believe you?” Jared asked, shaking his head. “You said if I did what you wanted me to, you'd let him go. And that we'd go back to the bureau. But instead you drugged me, and we're out in the middle of nowhere! Where the hell are we, Jensen?!”

If Jensen had to repeat himself one more time, he was pulling this car over and he was going to give Jared something to freak out about. “Jared, lower your voice,” Jensen ordered. Pulling out a cell phone – Jared's cell phone – Jensen flipped it open, playing the message on the voicemail.

 _Jared, we got him. Jordan Nichols is safe. Get your ass back to the bureau and let's celebrate this freak's capture. You did good, kid._ It was Jeffrey's voice. And he sounded so relieved. There was no way Jensen could have doctored that. 

Now that he knew Jordan was safe, Jared started to relax. “So, where are we going? I know you're not taking me back.” Jensen's words right before he'd fallen unconscious rang through Jared's head. _Now that I have you, I'm not going to let you go._

As if there was nothing wrong with this situation, Jensen shrugged. Winding down his window, he tossed Jared's cell phone out of the moving vehicle. “I don't know yet,” Jensen explained. “Somewhere new. We can start our new lives together, baby. Somewhere no one knows us. And no one is looking for us.” Another smile came to Jensen's lips as he reached for Jared, hand landing on the younger man's knee. “Doesn't that sound good, baby?”

Jensen was completely oblivious to the look of sheer terror and panic on Jared's face as they sped down the highway.


End file.
